CITV UK Schedule March 2011
Tuesday 1st March 2011 (No School!) *6am SamSam *6.10am SamSam *6.25am SamSam *6.35am SamSam *6.55am Horrid Henry *7.05am SpongeBob SquarePants *7.20am Phineas and Ferb *'7.35am The Cool Stuff Collective (New)' *8.05am Horrid Henry *8.20am Horrid Henry *8.30am Horrid Henry MiniCITV *8.50am The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! *9.05am Curious George *9.25am Fluffy Gardens *9.35am Fluffy Gardens *9.45am Babar and The Adventures of Badou *10am Curious George *10.20am Engie Benjy *10.35am Dora the Explorer *11am Babar and The Adventures of Badou *11.15am Boblins *11.25am Curious George *11.45am Engie Benjy *12pm Boblins *12.10pm Engie Benjy *12.25pm Fluffy Gardens *12.35pm Fluffy Gardens *12.45pm Curious George *1pm Babar and The Adventures of Badou *1.20pm The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! *1.35pm The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! *1.50pm Curious George *2.05pm Dora the Explorer *2.30pm Fireman Sam *2.45pm Bookaboo CITV *3pm Horrid Henry *3.15pm Horrid Henry *3.30pm Jungle Run *4pm Horrid Henry *4.15pm Horrid Henry *4.30pm Jungle Run *5pm Even Stevens *5.30pm My Parents Are Aliens *6pm Close Category:TVBoy Wednesday 2nd March 2011 *6am Monk *6.10am Planet Sketch *6.20am Emu *6.35am Horrid Henry *6.50am Monk *7am Kung Fu Dino Posse *7.30am Horrid Henry *7.45am Horrid Henry Thursday 3rd March 2011 Friday 4th March 2011 Saturday 5th March 2011 *6am SamSam *6.15am SamSam *6.25am Dinosaur King *6.55am Horrid Henry *7.05am SpongeBob SquarePants *7.20am Horrid Henry *7.35am Horrid Henry *7.45am Horrid Henry *8am Horrid Henry *8.15am The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *8.45am Horrid Henry *9.05am Horrid Henry *9.15am Horrid Henry *9.25am My Parents Are Aliens *9.50am Horrid Henry *10.05am Horrid Henry *10.15am Horrid Henry *10.30am Tricky TV *11am Horrid Henry *11.10am Horrid Henry *11.25am Horrid Henry *11.40am Horrid Henry *12pm Finger Tips *12.25pm Art Attack *12.50pm Art Attack: Mini Makes *1.05pm Skillicious *1.30pm Art Attack: Mini Makes *1.45pm Art Attack: Mini Makes *2pm Horrid Henry Category:TVBoy Sunday 6th March 2011 *6am SamSam *6.15am SamSam *6.25am Dinosaur King *6.55am Horrid Henry *7.05am Horrid Henry *7.25am Monk *7.30am Beyblade: Metal Fusion *7.55am X-Men *8.20am Even Stevens *8.50am Horrid Henry (until 9.05am) Category:TVBoy Category:Sun 06/03: Beyblade not on nicktoons at the moment. Monday 7th March 2011 *6am SamSam *6.15am SamSam *6.35am Pokémon Battle Frontier *7am Horrid Henry *7.15am Horrid Henry *7.30am Horrid Henry *7.45am Horrid Henry *8am Horrid Henry *8.15am Horrid Henry *8.35am Hero: 108 MiniCITV *8.50am The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! *9.05am Babar and The Adventures of Badou *9.20am Fireman Sam *9.35am Chloe's Closet *9.50am Curious George *10.05am Curious George *10.25am Fluffy Gardens *10.35am Fluffy Gardens *10.45am Fireman Sam *11am Engie Benjy *11.15am Pocoyo *11.25am Pocoyo *11.35am Babar and The Adventures of Badou *11.50am The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! *12.05pm Fireman Sam *12.20pm Curious George *12.40pm Dora the Explorer *1.05pm Pocoyo *1.15pm Pocoyo *1.25pm Babar and The Adventures of Badou *1.40pm Dora the Explorer *2.05pm Fluffy Gardens *2.15pm Curious George *2.30pm Fireman Sam *2.45pm Fireman Sam *3pm Bookaboo *3.15pm Babar and The Adventures of Badou CITV *3.30pm Supernormal *3.45pm Atomic Betty *4pm Horrid Henry *4.15pm Horrid Henry *4.30pm Jungle Run *5pm The Giblet Boys *5.30pm Emu *5.45pm Emu *6pm Close Category:TVBoy Tuesday 8th March 2011 *6am SamSam *6.15am Monk *6.25am Dinosaur King *6.55am Pokémon Sinnoh League Victors Wednesday 9th March 2011 Thursday 10th March 2011 Monday 14th March 2011 *6am Monk *6.15am Dinosaur King *6.45am Planet Sketch *6.55am Horrid Henry *7.10am Horrid Henry *7.25am Atomic Betty *7.40am Monk *7.50am Horrid Henry *8.05am Gormiti (until MiniCITV from 8.30am) Tuesday 15th March 2011 *6am Monk *6.15am Dinosaur King *6.45am Planet Sketch *6.55am Pokémon Sinnoh League Victors Monday 21st March 2011 *6am Monk *6.10am My Goldfish Is Evil! *6.35am Emu *6.50am Beyblade: Metal Fusion *7.20am Monk *7.30am Horrid Henry *7.45am Horrid Henry *8am Horrid Henry *8.15am Horrid Henry (until MiniCITV from 8.30am) Tuesday 22nd March 2011 *6am SamSam *6.10am Emu *6.25am My Goldfish Is Evil! *6.50am Beyblade: Metal Fusion Wednesday 23rd March 2011 Saturday 26th March 2011 (HCB Weekend!) *6am Monk *6.15am Dinosaur King *6.45am Planet Sketch *6.55am Monk *7.05am Gormiti *7.30am Gormiti *7.55am Pokémon Sinnoh League Victors *8.25am Horrid Henry *8.40am Horrid Henry *8.55am Pokémon Sinnoh League Victors *9.55am Horrid Henry *10.10am Horrid Henry *10.25am Beyblade: Metal Fusion *10.55am Horrid Henry *11.10am Monk *11.20am Horrid Henry *11.35am Monk *11.45am Horrid Henry *12pm Horrid Henry *12.15pm Monk *12.25pm Pokémon Sinnoh League Victors *12.55pm Horrid Henry *1.10pm Monk *1.20pm Monk *1.30pm Even Stevens *2pm Horrid Henry Category:TVBoy Category:1st March Removing: PHG Takeover Category:February 5th Removing: Bakugan: NV Category:New on 5th March: Beyblade: MF 5th March 2011 on Nicktoons UK: BMF Is Removing.